You're The One I Love
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Carlisle married to a mermaid named Esme. Every time Esme was on the shore, her fish tail will turn to a pair of human legs so she could adapt there. But every time she touched sea water, her legs turned back to her tail. Now after years of marriage, their lives will change forever… P.S. Mermaid is immortal here… ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle shook his wife's body gently. He's happily married to the woman he loved, a mermaid named Esme.

Esme stirred in her sleep and turned to her husband. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." He greeted,

Esme giggled, "Morning, my love."

Carlisle kissed her lips tenderly. "What will we do today, hmm?"

"Go for a swim with me."

Carlisle raised a brow, "With legs or…"

"Legs…"

Carlisle smiled and lifted his wife in bride style. "Carlisle! I can walk; you don't have to lift me like this!" Esme protested,

But Carlisle ignored her and carried on walking down to the swimming pool. "Do you remember the first day we met?" he suddenly asked half way to the back yard.

Esme who was now curled her arm around Carlisle's shoulders for support while she leaned on his board chest looked up to his perfect face. "Huh? Of course I remember. A huge wave brought me to a small pond at your island…"

"_Your _island, Esme. I gave that island to you and also named it after you. _Your _island." Carlisle corrected,

Esme chuckled, "Alright, _my _island. Yes, the wave brought me there and then you and your family found me. You lifted me out from the water and wrapped me with a towel. Then my tail changed to legs and you all taught me how to walk and then become human. Why you ask?"

"I want you to know that I've being madly in love with you at first sight. My un-beating heart fluttered when I felt your skin against mine. And it still until now."

Esme smiled, "I love you…"

"As do I, my love." Carlisle whispered and kissed her passionately.

They arrived at the back yard where the rather wide swimming pool located. Carlisle put Esme down and she just gonna go to change in the nearest bathroom when Carlisle gripped her wrist and made her turned around. "Yes Carlisle?"

"The kids and Nessie are out hunting right now and won't be back for a few hours." He murmured,

"Yes and…?"

"I wonder if you want to…" Carlisle's eyes gave a very clear sign to his wife.

Esme's lips fell to an 'O' before she giggled. She then gently let her wrist go and stripped herself until she wore nothing, and then she jumped into the water and giving an invitation gesture to her husband.

Carlisle's eyes darkened with lust as he put off all of his clothing and jumped into the water to join his wife…

**I know it's short but I promised the next chapter would be longer! Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't go to work today?" Esme whispered as she and Carlisle were lying on the bed in their room, somehow they ended up there while 'bonding' with each other in the pool.

Carlisle rubbed Esme's bare back gently. "No, Alice said it would be sunny today so I can't go."

"Hmmm… I love when it's sunny."

"Why?"

"Because I have my husband all day long without thinking you will go to work."

Carlisle chuckled, "Oh you little minx…"

Esme giggled as Carlisle kissed her again. Then after another passionate kiss, the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

"Carlisle?" Esme broke the silence after a while. "Do you ever think about… having a child?"

Carlisle looked at her brilliant brown eyes. "We have children and even granddaughter, Esme. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee…"

"It's not what I meant."

"So what is it?"

"I mean… having _our _child, our _biological _child."

If Carlisle could turn paler than normal, he would be right now. "Y-you mean… h-having our o-offspring?"

Esme nodded, "Carlisle, we've being married for years now. And the kids are all teenagers, almost likely grown up, I can't treat them as children or toddlers or babies. Renesmee is Edward and Bella's daughter, not mine. I want our own baby, our own child, watching he/she grown up and something like that."

Carlisle took a deep breath; his wife rarely asked for having a child, he was scared. He was scared about how the pregnancy will go; surely the baby would be anything but normal, being a half-vampire half-mermaid surely wasn't normal at all.

"Carlisle?"

The blond vampire focused his attention back to his mate. "Yes Esme?"

"So what do you think?"

"Esme," he began, "I don't know if the pregnancy would be safe for you… Think about it, a half-vampire half-mermaid hybrid wouldn't be too good for your body. Bella nearly dead after giving birth to Ness, it's too dangerous."

"You were saying that you didn't want to have a child with me?!" Esme was furious right now; she quickly pulled away from Carlisle embrace and sat up.

"Esme it's not like that… What I meant is that I worried about your condition. If this ended up bad, I can't forgive myself because doing that to you…"

Esme stood up and went to the wardrobe. She quickly rummaging through it to find her clothes while her tears threatening to stream down through her cheeks.

Carlisle stood up, put on his robe, and went slowly to his wife. "Esme…"

"Don't Esme me, Carlisle!" she snapped angrily,

"Esme, listen to me for a moment…"

Esme turned around, her eyes already wet from tears. She slumped herself in Carlisle's embrace and cried there. Carlisle rubbed her back soothingly while waiting for her to calm down.

"I… I don't know what happen to me… One second I just… I just felt angry then… then the next thing I know… I'm very sad and wanted to cry…" Esme sobbed,

Carlisle pushed her gently so they faced each other. "Be honest with me, Esme. Are you already got pregnant?"

"What? I don't what are you talking about, Carlisle. Of course I haven't… Oh!" Esme clutched her abdomen. Fear and shock crossed her face as she looked up to her husband. "Carlisle, something just moved inside me…"

Carlisle eyes widen, "Oh god."

"Carlisle? What was that?"

Suddenly the doors flung open, Alice and Edward walked in hurriedly. "Carlisle, is it true?" the bronze haired vampire asked,

Alice walked toward Esme, "Can I touch?"

Esme nodded, her eyes still watching Carlisle who was talking with Edward across the room, she wasn't a vampire so she couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Alice carefully placed a hand on the little bump on Esme's abdomen and closed her eyes to hear. The petite vampire could feel the movement under her hand.

_Edward, I could feel the movement but I can't see Esme's future anymore. _Alice informed telepathically to her brother.

Edward sighed quietly, his father just found his mate for two years. He couldn't lose her anymore.

_Son, what Alice said? _Carlisle asked,

"She could feel the movement but…" Edward took a deep breath and lowered his voice, "But she can't see Esme's future anymore."

Esme walked slowly toward Carlisle. "I want it." she whispered quietly,

Carlisle looked up to her. "What?"

"Our child, I want it."

"Esme, we can't do such thing. What if the fetus endangers your life?"

"If she wants to keep her child, you must let her Carlisle."

Everybody turned their attention to the doors; Rosalie was standing there, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Rose…" Esme murmured quietly,

"I will protect that baby with Esme." Rosalie hissed to the other before turned to Esme and smiled warmly. "Don't worry Esme, no one will dare touch you neither your baby."

"Rose, don't encourage her!" Edward growled, "We don't know what that thing is!"

Rosalie hissed and in a second already stood beside Esme, shielding her. "It's a baby, not a thing! You kill it you kill an innocent baby!"

"Edward has a point, Rosalie." Carlisle said softly, "What if the fetus is dangerous for Esme?"

"You're a doctor Carlisle! You know how to keep her alive!"

Bella came into the room after hearing the commotion but telling Renesmee to wait with Jacob. "We shall do Esme's decision; it's her body, therefore: her choice."

"And she wanted it." Rosalie's tone full was of victory.

"Because you encourage her!" Edward hissed,

"She was already talking about it with Carlisle! We both know, we able to hear them!"

Then suddenly Esme's breathing became heavily behind Rosalie and she slid to the floor, the blond haired vampire in front of her quickly caught her before she hit the cold floor.

Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and Bella ran toward Esme. Carlisle quickly checked her and picked her up in his arms.

"Carlisle, look!" Bella pointed Esme's legs,

Esme's purplish scales started to show on her legs while webs started to show between her fingers, she was turning back to a mermaid.

"Hurry, we must bring her to the sea water pool, she's turning back to a mermaid!"

Carlisle dashed downstairs, carrying his wife to the back yard where two swimming pools located, one with ordinary water and one with sea water. Without minding about his clothes, Carlisle jumped into the sea water pool, once she touched the water, Esme's legs turned to her tail and her fingers webbed, she became a full mermaid once again.

Esme quickly let go off herself from Carlisle's arms and swam away with her purplish tail. Carlisle climbed out from the water and sat on the edge while waiting for his wife to come back.

In fifteen seconds Esme swam to his spot, her head came up while the rest of her body stayed underwater. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry…"

The children walked into the room again, giving their 'parents' a privacy. As the kids gone, Carlisle sighed and reached to Esme's damped hair, he caressed it gently then his hand traveled down to her cheek. "Esme, don't you see what the child have done? What if this happened again when nobody home? You'll die because can't transform completely."

Esme swam away in a dash to the other side of the pool. "Why can't you understand what I want Carlisle?! I want this child!" she put a protective hand on her little growing abdomen.

Then in a second Rosalie already crouching behind Esme, her hands on the mermaid's shoulders. "Stop it, Carlisle! Esme should not be too tense!"

"I think I want to get out now." Esme said with flat tone, keeping her tears not falling. "Rose can you help me?"

"Of course, Esme." Rosalie said softly and carefully lifted the mermaid. She grabbed a towel on the chair and wrapped it around Esme, slowly her purplish tail turned back into legs and the webs started to disappear.

Esme curled one arm around Rosalie's shoulders for support while the vampire held her in her steady arms. Rosalie brought Esme into the house, leaving Carlisle in the back yard watching them…

**Reviews for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up! R&R!**

When Carlisle walked in, he saw Esme was half sitting on the couch, one hand rested on her little bump while the other supported her while she leaned on her elbow. He wasn't sure whether it was only him or Esme was paler than usual.

Rosalie sat on the floor near Esme's abdomen, surely she wasn't going to move in a short time, her face was serious and she was also glaring at Carlisle. Emmett was standing beside the glass window and leaning to it, his arms folded. Alice sat on the bottom of the stair, Jasper on her side. The TV was on but with a very low volume, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were facing the TV but Carlisle wasn't sure they were paying attention to it.

Then suddenly Esme straightening up, her shoulders tensed. Rosalie quickly helped her get up and Esme ran to the bathroom, emptying her stomach contain.

Carlisle could only freeze at his place; he should be the one that helped Esme, not Rosalie. Esme is always being his, and he must there for her.

Rosalie escorted Esme back to the living room, Esme's hand placed on her stomach while her face still seemed like she was going to throw up again.

"Esme…" Carlisle whispered as he took a step forward,

Rosalie hissed and put herself in front of Esme. "Don't touch her!"

"She's _my _wife, Rosalie! I just want to talk with her!"

"If she's your wife then you should know what she wants!"

"Rose, this fight isn't good for Esme…" Bella said softly, trying to end her sister and her father heated argument.

Rosalie quickly stop and seated Esme on the couch. Again, Carlisle felt useless for being a husband; he should be the one who take care of his wife, not his daughter. But how could he when he knew that the child he bred in his wife's body was dangerous for her and the only thing he could do to save her is to abort the child but she refused to do so?

"Esme," Carlisle said softly, "Can I talk to you? Just for a moment…"

Rosalie turned to Esme, waiting her to give an answer. Esme nodded, "Of course."

"In private."

Esme once again nodded while rubbing her slightly distended belly. But Rosalie growled, "No, I will not leave Esme alone with you."

Carlisle just gonna answer when Esme reached Rosalie's wrist. "Rose, it's alright… He's my husband after all. I would be fine just… don't go too far."

Quietly the Cullen kids plus Renesmee went out from the room, leaving Esme and Carlisle alone. The blond vampire took a seat in front of Esme and held her hand in his gently. "My love…"

"Carlisle please, would you let me speak?" Esme interrupted,

Carlisle was taken aback because Esme usually never interrupt when someone was talking, but then he nodded and waited for her to speak her mind.

Esme carefully placed Carlisle's hand on her abdomen then placed hers on top of his hand. Carlisle just gonna pulled his hand again but Esme shook her head and gestured him to stay still.

A movement under his touched made Carlisle cringed, the development of the… creature inside his wife's body was too fast.

"Can you feel?" Esme asked,

Carlisle kept silent while his face formed a deep frown. He didn't know whether he should do what best for Esme's health or happiness.

"It's the life we've created. Please think about it, do you gonna kill such an innocent being?"

But her husband kept silent and it got to her nerve. "Carlisle, look at me!"

Carlisle looked up when he heard Esme's sudden changing at her tone. Esme's eyes glittering with tears as she spoke. "Can you live with the fact you killed your own baby?! I certainly can't!"

Carlisle needed a few minutes to absorb Esme's words. _Can you live with the fact you killed your own baby?! I certainly can't! _Can he? He knew his soul and feeling can't, but if he didn't kill the fetus and when it born and killed Esme, can his feeling still holding him to not kill such a monster? If he did kill the fetus inside his wife's body, no doubt Esme will hate him forever and he didn't want to lose her.

"Carlisle," Esme's voice rang in his head. "If I do going to be dying after giving birth to our child, you have a chance to save me by changing me into vampire, just like Edward did to Bella."

Yes he could do that; he might be able to save Esme's life in the last minute. But the chance is slight. What if Esme's heart gave up before the venom spread? What if he failed and lost her?

"What if your heart gave up before the venom spread? What if I failed and lost you? I can't live without you Esme."

"You always said that my happiness is your priority, am I right?"

Carlisle looked up to her; his golden orbs met her brown ones. "Yes."

"And this child makes me happy; don't you want to make me happy?"

"Yes."

"Then please, be there for me, stand beside me with the life we made together. I need you beside me, Carlisle…"

Yes, he knew exactly that Esme needed his presence beside her like he needed her beside him. Carlisle kissed Esme's forehead tenderly and whispered. "Please take care, Esme. Just don't get stress and let the other do everything, then you'll get our child…"

Esme smiled and kissed Carlisle's lips warmly. "Thank you… I love you, Carlisle."

Carlisle also smiled, he been missing that smile of his wife. "You welcome… And I love you too, Essie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 everybody! Read and Reviews for more!**

"Carlisle, please…"

"You've promised, Esme."

"But I didn't say I would be in bed rest!" Esme argued,

"I do tell you to let the other do everything…"

"But I didn't know that you mean _everything _until I can't go downstairs to just have a drink!"

Carlisle kissed Esme's forehead lovingly. "Now, now, you must not stress and too exhausted, okay?"

"I mean seriously Carlisle; do you even have to not go to work? I could take care of myself!"

Carlisle put a finger on Esme's lips to shut her. He continued to check her condition for the hundredth times. Esme humped and pouted in the most adorable way, according to Carlisle, making him couldn't help but laughed.

Esme raised a brow, "What so funny?"

"Your expression, my love."

"What do you mean?"

"I always love when you pouted like that…" Carlisle said softly and kissed Esme's pouting lips until it turned into a smile. "I'm done, now what do you need?"

"A book, please."

Carlisle nodded and went out to get a book from his library. Then Renesmee ran into the room, "Grandma Esme! Grandma Esme!"

Esme smiled, "Hi Ness…"

"Can I stay here, please? I want to be with grandma Esme and the baby!"

The caramel haired woman chuckled, "Of course you can! Come here…"

Renesmee climbed onto the bed and sat beside Esme. She leaned on the older female while Esme caressed her bronze locks gently. "Grandma, can I touch? I want to feel the baby…"

Esme smiled, she took Renesmee's little hand and placed it on her abdomen. Again, another movement could be felt from her baby, making the little girl giggled. "Is it going to be a girl or a boy?"

"Uh… I don't know, honey." Esme said truthfully, "What do you think?"

Renesmee frowned, "Hmmm… I want a girl! But if it's a boy, I don't mind…"

Just then Carlisle walked in with a book in his hand. "Oh! Hey Nessie…"

Renesmee turned to the blond haired vampire. "Hi grandpa!"

Carlisle kissed the top of Esme's head before sat on the chair beside the bed. "Is this the book you want?" he asked as he handed the book to Esme.

"Yes, thank you Carlisle."

"Would you read for me, grandma?" Renesmee asked,

"Of course, dear…"

Renesmee snuggled beside her grandma, ready to fell asleep along with Esme's reading. Esme started to read out loud,

_"Be near me when my light is low,  
when the blood creeps, and the nerve prick  
And tingle; and the heart is sick,  
and all the wheels of being slow."_

Renesmee started to drift into deep sleep, her eyes fluttering to close. Meanwhile, Carlisle listened in amazement; he always loved when Esme read a poem softly.

_"Be near me when the sensuous frame  
is rack'd with pangs that conquer trust;  
And Time, a maniac scattering dust,  
And Life, a Fury slinging flame."_

The little girl's breathing became slow and steady, dreams started to fly around in her mind.

_"Be near me when my faith is dry,  
and men the flies of latter spring,  
that lay their eggs, and sting and sing  
and weave their petty cells and die."_

A yawn escaped Esme's lips; she also started to get sleepy but continued to read.

_"Be near me when I fade away,  
to point the term of human strife,  
And on the low dark verge of life  
the twilight of eternal day."_

Esme's eyes gave up and her grip on the book loosened. Carlisle took the book carefully and put it on the nightstand while his wife drifted to sleep with their granddaughter. The blond vampire arranged Esme's position so she was more comfortable, then he pulled the blanket to cover both Esme and Renesmee. He kissed Esme's forehead before tip-toed out from the room…


	5. Chapter 5

Esme caressed her five months pregnant belly lovingly while she watched the TV in the Living Room.

Carlisle came down and stood in front of his wife, kissing her cheek lovingly. "I gonna get going, you sure you okay without me? I can always cancel the shift…"

Esme rolled her eyes, "Carlisle, I'm not a baby okay? I'm carrying one right now… I'll be fine. Now go, you don't want to make your patients waiting…"

"Okay… Just call me if _anything_ happened." Carlisle kissed Esme's lips passionately for a few seconds.

Esme smiled, "Mommy loved Daddy…"

Carlisle chuckled, "Daddy loved Mommy too…" he caressed Esme's bump and planted sweet kisses there. "Be a good baby, will you? Your Mummy needs to relax…"

Esme giggled, "Baby always good to Mummy…"

Carlisle gave a final kiss on Esme's lips. "I'll be home in a few hours…" then he started to leave.

"Hey, don't rush yourself, Carlisle! I always here, maybe I will enjoy some movie marathon!" Esme called before chuckled to herself and turned back to the TV.

Emmett walked downstairs with Rosalie in tow. "Hey Ma, we will be hunting. Eddie will come to watch over you."

"We won't be long." Rosalie added,

Esme rolled her eyes, "I felt like I'm a little child that had to watch over."

"You're carrying one…" Rosalie said with a smile. "Bye Esme…"

"Be safe!" Esme called as the couple dashed out.

"A little child huh?"

Esme turned around and found her bronze haired son walked in through the back door. "Hello to you too, Edward… You must have heard what I said."

Edward smiled, "I can't help it." he said with a shrug before sat beside his 'mother'. "So how the little kid doing there?"

Esme smiled back, "He's good…"

Edward raised a brow, "'He'?"

Esme shrugged, _just a random guess…_

"You sounded like Bella." Edward told her, "When she was pregnant with Renesmee, she also mentioned that Ness is a boy."

_And she's wrong…_

"Yeah, so do you really think yours would be a boy?"

"Well I loved Carlisle and this baby is part of him so…"

"So you imagined cradling a mini Carlisle." Edward finished,

Esme nodded, "But I will love this baby whether it's a boy or a girl."

Esme and Edward kept having light chat until Edward stopped talking and concentrated on something.

Esme, noticing Edward sudden pause, frowned. "Edward, what is it?"

"Shush… I think I just heard…"

"Heard who?"

"Say something else."

"Edward…?"

Edward suddenly chuckled, "Oh my, you're one of a little miracle indeed!"

Esme, not knowing what Edward meant, began curious. "Edward? Who do you talking to?"

Edward put a hand on Esme's bump. "My little sibling."

"You can hear him?"

"In mind…"

"What did he said?"

"He loves you, Esme. He adores you so much."

Esme laughed and happy tears began to show on her eyes. "Oh I love you too, baby…"

"He loves Carlisle too…"

Esme swiped her tears with her hand. "Of course you do! And I know Daddy loves you too… We both do."

**Reviews for more!**


End file.
